1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular for rear seat benches of passenger motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2006 001 218 U1 discloses a generic vehicle seat having a separate pad carrier for a seat cushion. A front section of the pad carrier in the direction of travel has a ramp that runs in the seat transverse direction and that projects up beyond remaining regions of the seat cushion rearward of the ramp. The pad carrier is a wire frame with an outer contour wire. Longitudinal wires run in the direction of travel and are supported on front and rear parts of the wire frame. An additional support frame has at least three support wires or support tubes running transverse to the direction of travel. The structural integration of supporting elements into a wire frame enables production of a separate assembly to be disposed between a rest surface of the body and a foam body of the vehicle seat. Thus, the wire frames can be produced economically even in relatively small unit quantities and can be used instead of the previously conventional shell-shaped pad carriers.
A forward displacement of the occupant sitting on the vehicle seat creates a heavy load on a seat anchoring of a seat cushion to the bodyshell and forms a weak point, particularly in the event of a crash. Previously known seat cushions transmit the forces exerted on them in the event of an accident directly to the seat anchorings, and the seat cushion can be torn from its anchoring under some circumstances.
The invention is concerned with the problem of specifying for a generic vehicle seat an improved or at least alternative embodiment that has improved crash behavior.